Conventional customer support systems rely upon a customer service representative to field questions about a product and provide a solution. Customers locate information for contacting customer support, locate information identifying the product such as a serial number, contact customer support, explain the problem to customer support, and resolve the problem by getting customer support to understand the problem and come up with a resolution the customer understands. Some systems may offer systems to assist the customer support representative in diagnosing the problem with pre-assembled potential solutions. Other conventional systems provide an automated menu-based support system that the customer navigates through online or over-the-phone interactions.